Already known from DE 10 2012 215 461 A1 is a power-tool parting device, which comprises at least one cutting strand, and at least one guide unit for guiding the cutting strand that, together with the cutting strand, constitutes a closed system. The known power-tool parting device is realized without a torque transmission element. Furthermore, the known power-tool parting device comprises at least one cutting-strand tensioning unit, which is disposed on the guide unit and is designed for compensating play and/or tolerance of the cutting strand.